


Honey Honey

by Leo_Toast



Series: Songs that remind me of Remus Lupin and/or Sirius Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era Marauders, James is clueless, M/M, Secret Relationship, aka how the other marauders found out, apparently this is the only thing I can do now, based on Mamma Mia's Honey Honey, very little Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Toast/pseuds/Leo_Toast
Summary: James had found Remus' journal ("It's not a diary Pads, shut up!"). This could go one of two ways; either James would be so clueless he wouldn't understand it, or Remus' life would be O-V-E-R.OR: How the other Marauders found out about Wolfstar
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Songs that remind me of Remus Lupin and/or Sirius Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164101
Kudos: 36





	Honey Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I can only do fics based on songs now, which I guess isn't necessarily a bad thing?
> 
> I have 3 others in line after I write this one, which should all be up today
> 
> I'll make a grand series with all my works based on songs, and then other smaller series for different fandoms or ships
> 
> Honey Honey by ABBA (but I'm choosing the one from Mamma Mia because I can): https://youtu.be/b6Zh-sD3Wg0

James rushed into the common room with a book in his hands. Remus hadn't looked up from his studying for at least 2 hours and was very startled when James let out a yelp of excitement and gestured for the other 3 Marauders to follow him back up to their dorm. Sirius pushed Remus' legs off his lap, further jostling Remus, who was still coming out of what Sirius and James called his 'book haze.'

"I found this journal under one of the floorboards! It could be of someone who was at Hogwarts when Dumbles was a student! That'd be so cool, right?" James was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Remus looked at the book in James' hand and his stomach dropped to the floor. James had found Remus' journal ("It's not a diary Pads, shut up!"). His mother had given it to him just before he got on the train in First year. He had written EVERYTHING in that journal over the years. His 'time of the month,' his crush on Sirius, the day he CONFESSED to Sirius. 

This could go one of two ways; either James would be so clueless he wouldn't understand it, or Remus' life would be O-V-E-R. James and Peter knew he was Bi, but Remus didn't think it would go over too well if he figured out that Remus was dating his best friend. He wanted to give James the benefit of the doubt that everything would be okay and he would accept it, but he was a pureblood, even if they didn't  _ really  _ judge themselves by any blood purity, there were still unconscious biases that pureblood families held.

James opened the book to the first page and started reading. "March 11th, First Year:" Remus was glad he hadn't put down any exact years, just his school year. "Honey Honey, how he thrills me. Honey Honey, nearly kills me. I'd heard about him before, and wanted to know some more, and now I know what they mean, he's a  **love machine!** " James' eyes were bugging out of his head, and they hadn't even gotten to the  _ really bad  _ bits. Remus was sitting stock still trying not to have his body betray him by showing any signs of pure unadulterated embarrassment. Sirius was eying him suspiciously. James continued on without a clue

"'He's one of my new friends. He's the bravest boy I've ever met.' Wow! This is amazing! How many people can say they've found something from older years at Hogwarts! And there's still more!" He flipped through some of the pages until he landed on, "January 22nd, Fourth Year:" Remus was doomed. His crush on Sirius was just becoming apparent, and Sirius would catch on at any minute. "'Honey Honey,  **touch me, baby** . Honey Honey, hold me, baby.' They must be in love with someone! I wonder who it was? Was it Dumbles? I bet it was Dumbles."

"James," Remus interrupted, "How do you even know this was when Dumbledore was at school?" Remus was trying not to get James' hopes up too high, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed if he found out the truth.

"Because Remus! it says right here: 'You look like a movie star. With your black hair and beautiful eyes. I know just who you are.' It's _obviously_ about Dumbledore. If he's this foxy now, just Imagine him before!" James was too far gone to veer him off the Dumbledore track, and he kept reading. "'Honey, to say the least, you're a **doggone** **beast**.' Whoever wrote this was really far gone, eh?" Peter was very silent and embarrassed. Sirius was now staring wide-eyed at Remus. Remus internally curled into a ball. He'd figured it out. Remus subtly nodded at Sirius, then glared at him when he had to cover his mouth to stop laughing. After Sirius got a hold of himself, he made a locking motion next to his mouth, signaling he wouldn't tell James.

James flipped further into the journal and plowed on, unaware of what had just happened. "November 17th, Sixth Year:" Both Remus' and Sirius' eyes bugged out. That was the day he confessed to Sirius! Sirius and Remus made eye contact, and Remus tilted his head towards James, trying to tell Sirius to stop him.

"James, mate, isn't that enough? We've had our fun, but this was also someone's  _ very personal journal that they thought would never see the light of day."  _ Remus thought that was a lot better than saying, 'Hey Prongs? this journal belongs to my werewolf Boyfriend who you happen to know because he is sitting in this very room  _ severely _ embarrassed.'

Unfortunately for both of them, James was no quitter. "C'mon Padfoot, they're probably dead by now anyway."

'I wish I was,' Remus thought to himself, but James kept reading, 

"'Honey Honey, how you thrill me. Honey Honey, nearly kills me. I've heard about you before and wanted to know some more, and now I'm about to see what you. . .mean. . .to. . . me.' What does  **that** mean?" James flipped through a couple pages, "And why aren't there any more Sixth year entries? It just starts at Seventh year? I need answers!" James was way too invested in Remus' love life (not that he knew it was Remus'). Sirius looked to Remus with a heap of questions in his eyes

"Maybe they were too excited to write more entries?" Remus wanted to reassure Sirius that that's why there weren't any entries. His response calmed Sirius down but set James off.

"If they were excited, they would've written  **more** ! not stop writing altogether!" Remus was about to do something that was going to change them forever. Gathering up what was left of his courage, he said in his calmest tone.

"Read the last entry if you're so worried then." Sirius whipped his head to look at Remus, and all Remus could do was nod and put his head in his hands.

James flipped to the last scrawled on page, "'February 27th, Seventh year:' that was last week! That's so cool that we're where they were!" Remus said nothing and kept his head in his hands. "'Honey Honey, let me feel it. Honey Honey, don't conceal it. The way that you kiss goodnight, the way that you hold me tight. I feel like I want to sing when you do your. . .THING.' Oh My Merlin what is this! Wait. . .What's this at the bottom? 'S+R?' Why is there a moon and a. . .star?" James was putting the pieces together. Remus looked at Sirius, who looked as nervous as he felt.

"Surprise?" Sirius tried weakly. James looked up at him shocked for a minute, then broke out into a grin.

"Mate! Why didn't you just tell me you two were together! I would've congratulated you! All the jokes that could've been made! And You," James turned towards Remus, still smiling, "How did you keep the secret so well! Well...I guess you've had experience with your Furry Little Problem, but...Anyways! I'm so happy for you both! But make sure both me and Pete are out of the room please?" James gathered the two of them into a patented James Death Hug. Peter was a little slower to put the pieces together but joined eventually.

"Who's journal was this anyway?" James held it up after the 4 of them broke apart. Remus raised his hand shyly. James handed it over as Sirius slipped to Remus' side and slung his arm around Remus' waist. "I should've known! It was closest to your bed. Either way, I'm famished. Dinner?" James had a very short attention span, but Remus knew James loved him and that was all that mattered.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to put this back," Remus held up the book, "and I'll be there." James and Peter walked out the door, but Sirius stayed firmly planted at Remus' side.

"Sorry they had to fi-" Remus was cut off by Sirius' lips on his. Remus bent down a bit so Sirius didn't have to stand on his tiptoes to reach him (I will DIE for tall Remus and short Sirius. but in all siriusness, Sirius is like 5'8/1.7m and Remus is about 6'2/1.8m)

"I'm not mad, so don't think I am. I was thinking of telling them soon anyway." Sirius explained himself while Remus put the journal back. He turned back to Sirius and slipped his hand around his waist, leading Sirius towards the door.

"So," Sirius nudged him, "What  _ exactly _ is my Thing?" Sirius was smiling the trademark Black smirk.

Remus shoved him playfully, "Piss off! that was private! You already know don't you?"

Sirius feigned innocence, "No clue. Can you show me later?" Remus shoved him again and sped up his walk. He could hear Sirius trying to catch up behind him.

Remus thought everything was going to be alright for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more than I thought I would
> 
> I love Sirius and Remus at Hogwarts
> 
> While this fits within the timeline of my first work in the series, I'm numbering these by when I got the Idea for them, and not by timelines
> 
> next one up is Lie To Me- Acoustic by 5SOS


End file.
